Dynomutt, Dog Wonder
Dynomutt, Dog Wonder was produced by Hanna-Barbera for ABC in 1976, as part of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour. The main characters were Dynomutt, a mechanical dog superhero, and Blue Falcon, his human master. Scooby-Doo and his friends sometimes interacted with Dynomutt and Blue Falcon as they fought crime. Overview Created by Joe Ruby and Ken Spears, these half-hour exploits of animated derring-do concern the Blue Falcon (voiced by Laugh-In alumnus Gary Owens), a blue-caped and -cowled superhero, and his robotic doberman, Dynomutt (voiced by Frank Welker, in a manner that somewhat recalled Bullwinkle J. Moose), much like Batman and Robin, but with a more comical twist. Millionaire socialite art dealer Radley Crown (a Bruce Wayne imitation) and his mechanical pet enjoy leisure time in their base of operations, Big City, until alerted by the Falcon Flash. They immediately dash for the Falcon's Lair (situated in Crown's penthouse apartment), where they switch to their secret identities, receive the report via TV screen from the secret general headquarters of secret agent Focus One (voiced by Ron Feinberg, the tongue-in-cheek narrator of all 20 segments of Dynomutt Dog Wonder), and jump into the Falconcar and speed into the fray against assorted evildoers. Much like the 1960s Batman TV series, the first 10 minutes of Dynomutt ended with a cliffhanger wherein The Daring Duo, in the clutches of their foes, were subjected to a perilous fate which would be resolved immediately after the commercial. Episodes Season 1 An asterisk (*) indicates a crossover appearance by Scooby-Doo and his friends. # Everyone Hyde!* # What Now, Lowbrow?* # The Great Brain … Train Robbery # The Day and Night Crawler # The Harbor Robber # Sinister Symphony # Don't Bug Superthug # Factory Recall # The Queen Hornet # The Wizard of Ooze* # Tin Kong # The Awful Ordeal with the Head of Steel # The Blue Falcon vs. the Red Vulture # The Injustice League of America # The Lighter than Air Raid # The Prophet Profits Season 2 All second-season episodes were produced as two-part stories, as part of Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics. # Beastwoman # The Glob # Madame Apeface # Shadowman References in other shows * In one episode of Yogi's Space Race, Sludge steals Rita's glasses by stretching his front leg as Dynomutt does. * A picture of Dynomutt appears briefly in the "Agent Penny" episode of the Super Secret Secret Squirrel segment of 2 Stupid Dogs. * Gary Owens reprises his role of Blue Falcon in the Johnny Bravo episode "Johnny Makeover". He, "Weird Al" Yankovic and Don Knotts redesign Johnny's show in a parody of Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. * Dynomutt and Blue Falcon appeared in the Robot Chicken episode "Ban on the Fun", with Dynomutt voiced by Victor Yerrid and Blue Falcon voiced by Kevin Shinick. * Dynomutt and Blue Falcon appear in the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episode "Heart of Evil". Frank Welker reprised his role of Dynomutt, while Blue Falcon was voiced by Troy Baker. This episode depicts an origin where Radley Crown and his guard dog, Reggie, were security guards at Quest Labs. After a robot dragon attacks and injures Reggie's organic body, Dr. Benton Quest rebuilds him as a cyborg dog. While Dynomutt retains his personality from the original series, the Blue Falcon is depicted as a gritty and violent vigilante (reminiscent of Frank Miller's "Dark Knight" version of Batman). Mystery Inc. ends up aiding Dynomutt and Blue Falcon when the robot dragon has attacked Crystal Cove City Hall. It then turns out that the dragon robot is a Dragon Battle Suit, which was built by Dr. Zin in his plot to obtain the Quest-X Power Source, and that his daughter Jenny was in a catatonic state in the Dragon Battle Suit since its last attack on Quest Labs. Dr. Zin wanted the Quest-X Power Source in order to heal Jenny. After Blue Falcon and Mystery Inc.'s fight with Dr. Zin's men, Dynomutt used some of the Quest-X Power Source to heal Jenny. Although Jenny was healed, she and Dr. Zin managed to escape and set their island base to self-destruct. After Blue Falcon, Dynomutt and Mystery Inc. escape before the base explodes, Blue Falcon vows to catch Dr. Zin someday. External links *The Falcon's Lair, a thorough fan site for Dynomutt Dog Wonder Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:ABC shows Category:Cartoons never released on VHS Category:The Funtastic Index